villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bela Talbot
Bela Talbot was an anti-hero who appeared during Season 3 of Supernatural. She was a con-artist and thief who stole supernatural objects to sell and ran scams selling fake charms and running seances for rich clients. She was widely regarded as a nuisance by hunters, whom she in turn looked down upon. Though not inherently a villainous character (she was an on-and-off ally of the Winchester brothers, but even then ended up in their crosshairs after she stole the colt), Bela was very unpopular with fans due to her lack of morals. She was presumably killed off at the end of the episode "Time is On My Side", though it is left ambiguous to whether or not she survived, but it unlikely. She was portrayed by Lauren Cohan. Biography Originally born Abbie (surname unknown), Bela grew up with wealthy, but abusive, parents. It is implied that her father in particular, sexually abused her. As a teenager, Bela encountered a crossroads demon who offered to kill her parents, and in exchange, she'd give her ten years to live. Bela accepted, and her parents were killed in a violent car crash, which resulted in her inheriting their fortune. Many years later, Bela became a freelance thief. She frequently crossed paths with hunters, who were disgusted by her, and vice verse. She frequently made use of aliases and disguises to prevent her real identity from being discovered, and even burnt off her fingerprints. Bela encountered hunter Bobby Singer before Season 3; he helped her get a good deal on an amulet in Flagstaff and kept tabs on her before she went to the Middle East and he lost track of her. Later, Bela hired two criminals to steal a cursed rabbit's foot from a storage container owned by the deceased hunter John Winchester. John's sons, Sam and Dean Winchester, retrieved the foot from her lackeys when the latter became cursed. Bela disguised herself as a waitress at the diner the brothers were eating at, and stole it back from Sam, cursing him with bad luck that would eventually turn fatal. Dean broke into Bela's apartment and took the foot back, but she interfered when they were about to destroy it and shot Sam in the shoulder to coerce them into giving her the foot. Dean, however, tricked her into touching it, and she was forced to let them destroy it or else eventually be killed by bad luck. She made up for the lost profit by stealing $46,000 in winning lottery tickets from Dean that he had purchased using the foot's granted luck. Under the alias "Alex," Bela conned an elderly woman named Gert Case into believing that she had solved the case of Gertrude's mysteriously-drowned niece, who died after seeing a ghost ship. However, the Winchesters investigated and accidentally revealed to Gertrude that the case was not yet solved, causing her to stop paying an irate Bela. During the investigation, Bela and the Winchesters heckled each other out of mutual irritation and dislike. Gordon Walker, a delusional hunter and enemy of the Winchesters, managed to track Bela down to make her give him the location of the Winchesters. When he told her that Sam is the Antichrist, she mocked Gordon, not flinching even when he threatened to kill her. However, she agreed to call Sam and Dean to learn their location in exchange for his priceless mojo bag, believing that Gordon was acting alone and that the brothers would be able to easily fight him off. Dean later called her and vowed to hunt her down and kill her for her treachery; visibly shaken, she used a Ouija board to obtain information on Gordon and his location, which she gave to Sam and Dean to pacify them. Later, when Sam and Dean were trying to revive a comatose Bobby (who was trapped within his own dreams), The Winchesters contacted Bela Me for dream root, which would allow them to enter Bobby's dreams and wake him up. While she initially refused to help them, she later showed up and gave them the dream root, claiming that she wanted to repay Bobby for saving her life. In actuality, she had been contacted by Lilith, who told her that she (Lilith) held all the contracts for deals made by crossroads demons. Lilith had offered her a new deal: if Bela stole The Colt for her, she would be released from her contract. Once she gave it to Crowley, however, he changed their deal and ordered her to kill Sam as well. Sam and Dean tried to track Bela down so they could reclaim the Colt to save Dean from his own crossroads deal. She lead them right into a trap in Jus In Bello, getting them arrested and imprisoned. Lilith sent her forces to the police station to kill the brothers, but Sam and Dean fended them off and eventually escaped. Bela eventually contacted Rufus Turner. Unfortunately for her, he was an old friend of Bobby's who alerted Bobby and thus the Winchesters to her whereabouts. Rufus also got her record (including her real name and parents' deaths) from the United Kingdom when he sent them a frame of her ear captured on his security camera, and gave them to Dean. Bela was confronted by Dean in her hotel room. He prepared to kill her but stopped when he saw that she was protecting her room with devil's shoestring--an herb that guarded against hellhounds--and realized that she had made a deal and was already doomed. He left, but she had already managed to pick his pocket and had a receipt from the motel he and Sam were staying at. Shortly before her deal was up, she went to their motel to kill them, but found sex dolls placed in their beds to fool her; Dean knew that she'd taken the receipt and the brothers had escaped ahead of time. Dean called the room's phone and a shell-shocked Bela answered. Breaking down into tears, she begged him to help her, and though he refused, saying that it was too late, she passed on vital information about Lilith. When he pointed out that this could not possibly benefit Bela and asked why she told them, she responded, "Because maybe you can kill the bitch." Dean hung up on her after saying, "I'll see you in Hell." This small act came as some form of redemption. Moments later, Hellhounds entered her hotel room and presumably killed her, though it is not specified whether or not she is acutally dead, it is probable. Category:Supernatural Category:Villainesses Category:Fan Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Frauds Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Rich Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Amoral Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Betrayed villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Supernatural Villains